The present invention relates to a process and to an apparatus for storing flexible contaminated materials. More specifically, it relates to a process and apparatus making it possible to increase the quantity of products stored in a given volume,
In laboratories and hospitals, contaminated flexible objects (overgarments, overalls, overboots, gloves, cottons, rags, vinyl, etc.) are normally stored with a view to a subsequent decontamination treatment or with a view to their removal to a waste material storage area. These objects are generally deposited by the users in metal drums in order to shield them against external conditions and localise any possible contamination. Once sealed, the drums are transported to the processing or storage locations.
This operating procedure suffers from the disadvantage that such objects cannot be compressed in the drums due to their flexibility or elasticity and consequently only a relatively small quantity of waste materials can be stored in a given volume.